FOP Tell me a story
by Insomniac II
Summary: Typical 'How Cosmo met Wanda' story. (Well, part of it.) First of many sequels I am planning to write. So its my first fic. Please rr. Thanks!


It was midday in the park when the small fairy, with her parents, arrived. The little girl had bright pink eyes and bright pink hair, which had been pulled back into some sort of sticky-out pigtails. She had a very cute but slightly goofy expression on her face, and obiviously played the part of teacher's (or parent's) pet.

Her mother had slightly duller pink hair and eyes, and her father's was a very deep shade of purple. He wore funky sunglasses and quite a trendy top, trousers and jacket. The mother's clothes consisted of a long yellowy dress with matching bows for her long pink hair.

The little girl began to play, when she spotted a little green haired fairy just approaching. He did not seem to have a dad, just a doting mum. [AN: Now I wonder who that could be?]

"Hi Cosmo!" yelled the small girl.

"Hi!" cried Cosmo, frantically waving.

"What ya doing today? Can I come to play?"

Cosmo's mum butted in with "Of course sweetie, you're always welcome at our house."

So off they went.

---

An older girl sitting a in a deckchair sighed. She shook her long pink hair and put down her magazine to stare jealously at her little sister. She was not very keen on her, especially now that had a crush on someone, quite a cute someone, and she didn't. That Rocky hadn't been that cute. Samuel was sooooooo not cool. And Clarence? A total waste of an otherwise perfectly good box of Cadbury's _Roses_. Yes, Wanda'd had her fair share of boyfriends, but none of them had worked out. She didn't think it fair that her annoying little sister was now walking off, hand in hand, with a really cute guy. Anyway, he was more her age than her sister's. It just wasn't fair.

(A/N Ah-ha!!! Bet you weren't expecting that! You see, _this_ is Wanda.)

Wanda pulled up her deckchair and walked home. She was feeling really upset now, as she thought about her sister's fantastic life, in comparison to her own, which was not really much to be proud of. Her mum was uncool, her dad thought (and dressed like) he was some sort of 70's hippy, her little sister was infuriating twerp, her older brother was a total geek, and she had to face the school bully on the way home. _And_ she had her fairy inspection tomorrow which she hadn't revised for at all, _and_ she had an aching limp from when her sister had shoved her into Jorgen von Strangle, _and_...

As Wanda approached the school, shebit her lip at the thought of the bully, nicknamed Thug. She hadn't really learned the art of poofing from one place to another yet. It might be quite tricky. And Thug was like a sumo wrestler. As she approached the school, she wondered _why_ her life had turned out like this, why _she_ had been the one to suffer this. It just wasn't fair at all.

Wanda gulped and started to shiver as she began to walk past the Fairy Elementary School. She felt as if there were a million faces poking out from behind the shadowy trees, enjoying every moment of her fear. There was certainly _one_ there, hiding among the undergrowth. Thug always did that. Suddenly Wanda had the feeling that someone was creeping up on her. She knew who it was, anyone would have in that situation, but she forced herself to carry on walking, not to turn round, no matter how much she wanted to. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze. That was the response you were supposed to give.

"Hello tiny stupid pink girly fairy", said a menacing and silky smooth voice. "Are you ready, little girl, **FOR YOUR BEAT UP????"**

Something told Wanda that it would be best not to reply.

"**YOU,**" continued the voice, loud and angry now, "**YOU MADE ME LOOK A _FOOL_ IN FRONT OF THE CLASS TODAY!!! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN_ IDIOT_, CORRECTING ME ALL THE TIME WITH YOUR STUPID COMMENTS, YOU MADE ME LOOK A BLINKING IDIOT LIKE THAT MORON COSMO, ****AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!"**

Thug ripped her wand from her grasp, and held her wings firmly in his left do she couldn't fly away. Wanda was struck helpless. She couldn't fly, she couldn't poof, and she couldn't do magic. Thug held her, by one wing, high in the air. With on nimble movement of his wrist, she began to spin her round in the air. At first it was quite slow, but as he began to use two hands Wanda was hurtling so fast she was all a blur.

Normally the reaction to this, when you're walking home on a Friday night, would be to scream your head off. Wanda might have been small, she might have been weak, but she wasn't a moron. She didn't freak. She simply curled up in a tight ball, to stop her head from being smashed against any nearby lampposts, and gritted her teeth so they wouldn't shake. Even so, the hurling was more than Wanda's stomach could take.

She was horribly sick, all down Thug's shirt.

Now Thug _was_ a moron. He saw the blemish on his top. He saw Wanda swinging limply in the air. He grinned an evil grin and sent her sailing of into the distance.

Bitchy Bertha, Thug's girl, climbed out from behind the tree where she'd been hiding, and watching.

"Nice shot. Wonder where she'll land."

---

"Wanda? Wanda? Wanda, say something! Wanda!"

Wanda tried to pick herself up. She had no idea where she was, no idea what had happened, and no idea who was talking to her. Well, she did. She knew it was Cosmo, but for once she was too confused to care.

"Wanda! Are you okay?" On hearing this, Wanda tried to struggle up, but finding her left leg too painful and her back in the sort of angle that a normal, unharmed back should not be, she gave up. Cosmo very gently slid his hands under her arms and lifted her up to a sitting position. He propped her against a tree. "Are you alright? Wanda, say something! Please! I'm worried about you. Wanda..."

"Where... where am...I?"

"Well, er I saw Thug and you and he threw you and... o Wanda I'm sorry!!" (Cosmo burst into tears) "I was there all the time but I was too worried!! Thug looked so... angry!! I'm really sorry Wanda, I should have saved you!"

"But... what... happened?"

You were there, and Thug, and Bitchy, I mean Bertha was there and I hid in a bush, and I saw him being nasty to you... and then... he threw you and you... you had your wings tied and you couldn't fly... and I tried to catch you but I couldn't do it quickly enough.. and you were going too fast, and you crashed into this tree! And then I got you down and... and... and..."

"You... you... saved me." This was the best Wanda could manage. He head was spinning. She wanted to go home, for none of this to have happened. But it had.

"Um, I... tried too..." (Cosmo starts crying again) "But I couldn't catch you in time! I'm sorry! I'm... I'm... I'm a coward!!!"

"No... you're not... I... I..."

And then it all went black.

---

"Wanda? Wanda are you okay now, sweetie?"

Wanda felt a lot better. She remembered Thug, she remembered the conversation with Cosmo, she remembered... something. Something had happened after that; she remembered it; but couldn't quite remember what it was.

"Wanda. Can you sit up? There we go. Are you feeling okay? We've had quite a shock, with you and your friend." It sounded quite a cheerful voice to Wanda. She found she could think a lot straighter.

"Huh? Cosmo? Where... where is he? He didn't... get hurt, did he?"

"Cosmo... uh, well, you both got hurt, but no, he's okay, it isn't serious. He's sitting up and looking at things, making comments for redecorating the hospital, but most of all he's been insisting loudly to see you!" the nurse giggled.

"Hospital? Am I in a... hospital?" Wanda was shocked and now very scared.

"Yes dearie. But don't worry, its okay. Do you want to go see him, or are you feeling too weak? I promised him he could see you if you wanted to."

"I'm fine. I really want to see him too." Wanda tried to get out of the hospital bed she was in, but her leg began to be very painful and seemed to be tied to the bed.

"No, no sweet pea, I'll wheel you in."

"What's wrong with my leg?"

"It's a bit poorly. Well... it's fractured. Broken. Only a little break of course. Nothing to worry about." the nurse insisted. (Wanda felt a bit cheated about not being told that before, and felt the nurse was treating her like a little kid. But she decided to shut up and let the nurse wheel her in to Cosmo, who was busily arguing with _his_ nurse.)

"But why can't I see Wanda **now**? I need to see if she's alright!!! I can get out of bed fine!!!"

"No Cosmo, we'll have to wait till she wakes up. She's had quite a shock, you know that."

"Hi Cosmo! I'm here now." smiled Wanda.

Cosmo turned round in his bed violently. When he saw Wanda his face broke in to a dazzling smile.

"Wanda!! You're here! Are you okay? Does your leg hurt? When did you wake up????"

"Yes I'm okay, no my leg doesn't hurt unless I twist it, I woke up about thirty minutes ago, in that order. Anyway, are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"So" said Wanda. "I need you to tell me, right from the start, what happened."

---

"... and when we were sat there talking, that horrid Thug came along. He said he had thrown you and hadn't heard the scream and crash that he should have, and then he came running up to us and I tried to poof us someplace different but my wand was broke! Then I realised that you had fallen asleep, or fainted, or something, but I thought you were dead! So I picked you up and flew as fast as I can but he caught up and grabbed me and then he started hurting us but you wouldn't wake up! Then he punched your leg real hard and you screamed and I couldn't stand it and I punched him!"

"You did that... for me?" Wanda was very touched.

"Well... what should I have done? Just sit there and let him hurt you? I used your phone and called my mom, and she said-"

"You called your mom? What would _she_ have done?" Wanda was surprised.

"Well... she's my mum isn't she? I told her about your leg, and it was sticking out in the wrong way, so she called and ambulance."

"She got an ambulance? For **me**? But she hates me! Are you sure this was your mum?"

"She said she felt sorry for you, and she helped because you are nice to me. I think she likes you really."

"That's a... surprise." Wanda was not convinced. "Well... why are you here then? Let me guess, your mum was paranoid about you?"

"You got it!! I'm going home tomorrow, but you have to stay 'cause of your leg. I'm real sorry, I'll visit you every day!" Cosmo promised.

"Thanks! I mean, um, I'd like that," said Wanda shyly. Cosmo, on the other hand, was not in the mood for a lovey-dovey scene.

"Oh good! Yawn! I'm tired now."

"Me too" admitted Wanda.

"Night, night" smiled Cosmo, instantly falling asleep.

"Night, honey", smiled Wanda, curling up and falling sound asleep too.

---

"Okay, okay", yelled Timmy, bouncing up and down on his bed. "I wanted 'a short recount of how Cosmo and Wanda met', not some squishy love scene!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Wanda, "that was with the squishy parts taken out!"

"It was?" said Timmy. "I guess it was. But my goodness... you looked so sweet when you were little!!!! You looked like- like- little kids!!!"

Wanda blushed. "Well, we were, weren't we!"

"Suppose so", laughed Timmy. "Tell me another story now!!!"

"Me! Me!" yelled Cosmo, "Can I tell a story now?"

"Go on, Cosmo," said Wanda.

"Okay. My story's about, uh, something! It's really cool!"

"Don't give the game away, Cosmo. You giving Timmy much too much information." sighed Wanda.

"Yeah yeah. Bring on the story, Cosmo!"

"Okay. Well, it was back in the past, a few years after Wanda's story. We had split up; Wanda was with Wandisimo and I was on my own. I was going to school one day when I saw Jorgen von Strangle, and he called me over..."

[AN: That's the end!!! The sequel, (Cosmo's story) is coming soon. I'm hoping to make it slightly longer than this one. Cya]


End file.
